


Love Isn't Blind -Just Playing Dumb

by dreamyletters (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Harry's a professor and older than all of them, As he pines for Basketball player Liam Payne, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Pining, Starring Zayn Malik, With Niall as his friend, With best friend Louis Tomlinson, but he doesn't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamyletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn pretends he doesn't know what metaphors are and asks Liam for help. Well, not really. It's Louis' fault really, because Louis' a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Blind -Just Playing Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ziam Fic Exchange 2014  
> My prompt was: Zayn pretends to not know something so Liam will tutor him, even though Zayn is the smartest person in class and Liam is not  
> For the lovely makesomelove from livejournal! 
> 
> I hope this is alright. No smut, boo. Sorry, not really good with that kind of thing. :C

*

Eight o'clock classes had always been Zayn's worst enemy. Even opening his eyes seemed like a work-out, having to get up at seven thirty in the morning just so that he won't be late. (He'd still turn up late from time to time though because he keeps on falling back in bed promising just five more minutes, not knowing it's gonna turn into a twenty-minute nap.) But classes are classes and he doesn't want to stay back a year just because he couldn't get his ass off his very comfortable and warm bed.

 

Today doesn't seem any different really. It's the start of the year and Zayn could give less fucks about it. He pulls down his beanie further with one hand, while the other is holding unto his shoulder bag. He's walking down the hall with his best friend-sometimes-enemy Louis, who is just about as apathetic as him about the first week of classes. They're weaving through nervous freshmen and way-too-excited sophomores, when finally the bell rings. As people start disappearing, they finally reach their classroom and sit together.

 

The first two periods were uneventful. They apparently have Trigonometry for their first class -which is bullshit, as Louis likes to point out. Their second period is Economics -pretty alright but, still boring as shit. Their teacher seemed alright though, all curls and dimples. He didn’t look like a teacher to be honest and maybe Louis enjoyed Economics a little too much. Zayn was already falling asleep twenty minutes through the first topic as Louis eagerly took down notes.

 

Third period, English, is when it gets interesting. Aside from the fact it's Zayn's favourite subject, a very notable student comes in rushing from the door. And oh, _oh -_ he smells likes musk, deodorant and the locker rooms after P.E. –he probably just got out of the school’s showers in the gym too, with his hair still kind of wet as it flops a bit over his face. Zayn is thankful their teacher was just discussing about similes and metaphors and other things found in poems because here, lays a poem for Zayn to write about.

 

Louis quickly nudges him while he tries to hide a grin (failing miserably). Zayn's trying to swat off his hand but, he misses so he snaps his head towards Louis (which takes quite an effort for Zayn). "Shut up," he hisses and he turns back to the young man, who is now taking a seat right in front of him.

 

Liam James Payne. He’s the captain of the basketball club and thankfully not an asshole that had always seemed to be some sort of qualification back then. He's got the same plump, rosy lips and soft brown eyes that Zayn remembers seeing for the first time, three years ago. The white shirt Liam's wearing really fits him nicely, and it's showing off his arms, and he just smells so damn good--- Zayn feels like a fucking creep. He seriously needs to stop. Maybe move away a few inches, or a few meters, or a few miles because his fingers are itching to touch Liam so badly. He want to maybe say _'Hi'_ , maybe _go 'Hey remember me, we were classmates back then. I was the boy you never noticed, like, ever'_

 

Yeah, maybe not. Not today. Or tomorrow. Or ever. (It kinda feels like three years ago, all over again.)

 

Louis' a little shit though.

 

_He's such a little shit._

 

He's smirking at Zayn and he's doing that obnoxious coughing he does when he's about to a) embarrass Zayn, b) embarrass himself or c) all of the above. Apparently, the answer at that moment is letter a, and Zayn should get some sort of prize or some form of compensation because _shit_ –this isn’t just some random stranger on the street Louis wants to victimize. This is _the_ Liam James Payne, his crush for more than a few years, but, the impish grin is plastered on Louis’ face now and that was it.

 

Louis taps Liam's shoulder and quickly tucks his arms around his middle and goes back to 'focusing' on the topic their teacher is trying to explain. Zayn’s eyes widen and he turns to Louis, going, _‘What the hell was that?’_ without uttering a single sound. Louis smiles and mouths a, _‘You’re welcome.’_ Before Zayn could do anything (like maybe kick Louis’ chair), Liam is already turning around, looking at Zayn, _of course_ , since, Zayn's the one behind him and his hand are on his desk -not really holding unto anything. _Louis is a little shit_.

 

"What is it?" He says, and Zayn has answers running through his head in rapid-fire. _'Hi can I lick your abs' 'Hi I'm Zayn I've been crushing on you since forever' 'Hi you smell really good' 'Hi we should definitely make out' 'Hi I know who you are but you don't know me but I really like you I’m a fucking creep'_

 

"Uhm," is all he figures out to say though. He coughs -he can feel it, then.

Zayn doesn't understand why there should be butterflies in your stomach because he could only feel caterpillars eating up his insides. The feeling slowly travels down to his toes and all the way to the tips of his fingers. It goes through the hollowness of his chest, filling it up, like how the smoke from stolen cigarettes from Ant or Danny does it -and that's when he starts to feel the butterflies. He feels them fluttering all around his head as he stares right at Liam's. Brown eyes meet his, and fuck, he can't hold on.

 

 

"I was wondering, if you knew what metaphors were? I kinda missed out what she said," Zayn tries, pointing at their teacher for a second. Liam smiles -and fucking hell, did he really have to? Zayn's pretty much on the verge of dying already –but maybe being some sort of masochist didn’t seem so bad. His cheeks are probably burning bright red because they feel really, really warm. It feels as if a thin layer of fire is dancing along his face -and jeeze, he really needs to stop being all poetic and focus on what Liam's saying. (He's staring at Liam's lips but no one needs to know that.)

 

"Oh yeah, uhm. It's like when you compare stuff. Like... uh. I'm like a bear or something like that,” Liam whispers, and he shrugs a bit. That's wrong though -it's a simile, Zayn thinks but, he doesn't say anything he just smiles back while nodding his head –hoping Liam doesn’t notice how his lips are quivering slightly. He whispers back a _'Thanks,'_ before pushing himself back to his chair. Liam grins at him before turning back. He finally lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and throws an eraser at Louis. Louis is trying to stifle his giggles as he gives back the eraser to Zayn. Their teacher, Mrs. Collins, turns her attention to Louis and asks him to give an example of a hyperbole.

 

Zayn thinks karma's a bitch and they're probably good friends now.

 

*

 

At lunch, Zayn is absolutely hissing at Louis. "I can't believe you did that,' he says -trying really hard not to raise his voice. He doesn't want to attract attention or make a scene. Not like that hadn’t happened before –but it’s the start of the year and Zayn wants to hold on to the little dignity he has left for being friends with Louis William Tomlinson. Louis grins at him as he tries to get his hair back in place. ( _‘P.E. sucks unless it’s football, other than that, it can go fuck itself.’_ ) "Oh come off it, Zayn. You're definitely secretly thanking me. I got you to talk to him, didn't I?" Zayn rolls his eyes and sighs, defeated. Louis has a point, but he’ll never say it out loud.

 

He forks the pasta on his tray but he doesn't really feel hungry. Maybe it'd be a little too cheesy to say that he already feels full from what happened in third period, but he is. He flings a bit of the pasta sauce at Louis and Louis screams at him. A not-really-friendly mini-food fight between them ensues.

 

*

 

They have English every Monday and Wednesday, which means Zayn gets to see Liam on those days -which means there’s at least one good thing to wake up to on those days. Mondays don’t feel as dreadful as they were a few years back. This also means that Zayn makes sure to look his fittest on those days and to wear that one cologne Louis knows he only wears when he’s trying to impress someone. Louis snorts at him for that, which earns him a hard shove.

 Zayn asks at least one question on these days (which Liam always gets wrong) just to say he talked to Liam. Louis'd shake his head and pat Zayn on the back. "Malik, I think it's time for you to grow some balls." Zayn flips him off. "I'm getting there," he pauses.

 

"Somehow."

 

Louis gives him a look. He sighs. “It’s quite difficult, alright?” Louis leaves it at that and Zayn is thankful.

 

*

 

During one meeting, just right after Zayn had asked a question, the planets have probably aligned and the gods probably all met up and said, _'Hey, look at this pathetic kid, pining for one of our descendants, let’s all give him a little push’_ because after Liam had said his all too familiar _‘You’re welcome,’_ he adds, "By the way, I never really got to know your name. I'm Liam." Zayn takes a moment to register what’s happening. Liam’s asking for his name.

_Liam’s asking for his name._

Louis’ probably overheard because he’s suddenly awake and he’s not really doing anything other than staring at something right in front of him. Zayn takes a breath and says, “I’m Zayn. Zayn Malik.” He smiles after that. Liam grins at him.

“Cool.”

Zayn nods, too dumb to say anything better as he echoes an airy, _‘Cool.’_

 

*

 

“Cool? Really? That’s it? That’s the legendary ‘not-really-first-meeting’ first meeting? Wow Malik, I am thoroughly disappointed.” Louis tells him over at lunch and Zayn is still busy grinning like a fool in love that he is. He’s got a knuckle on his cheek and a plate of food in front of him, untouched. Louis is munching on his sandwich, before he proceeds to wave a hand in front of Zayn. “Hello? Anybody there? Earth to Zayn, Earth to Zayn. Please stop being rude and get off of your Liam-planet for two seconds and talk to me.” Zayn snaps out of it then grumbles. “Shut up,” he tells Louis. Louis holds up both his hands. “Oh hey, sorry. Were you in the middle of something? Maybe under? Or on top? Always knew you were a rider. Your active imagi---“ Zayn cuts him off with two chips, as he shoves it in Louis’ mouth. “Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson. You’re no better,” Louis laughs and throws a chip at him. The other just rolls his eyes then smiles.

 

_Liam knows he exists._

 

*

 

And days go on like that -with Liam and Zayn slowly getting to know more of each other as Louis teases and coos at Zayn during lunch. After Zayn asks a question, Liam would ask him. It’s usually just mundane things like, _‘Have you seen the latest Batman movie?’_ or _‘What kind of music do you usually listen to, Zayn?’_ or even something like, _‘So, have you picked out the university you want to go to?’_ After awhile, it’d be questions about their family, maybe their ambitions and even relationships. It felt like they were proper friends as Zayn would answer all of them briefly, then shooting his own questions.  He finds out Liam has two sisters, a wonderful mom and a pretty great step-dad. He’s been playing basketball since he was eight and might try to get some sort of scholarship with it in uni. He may have hinted he was bisexual when Zayn asked about relationships and he said he’s been with a few girls and even a few lads. Zayn smiles at him, saying something similar.

 

Sometimes they’d laugh a bit, and slowly, the number of inside jokes is building up and the things Zayn likes about Liam grow along with it. Liam meets Louis soon after, during one activity where the teacher asked them to group themselves in triads. Louis pokes Zayn’s side at one point and Zayn yelps, making every single one in the room turn to them –including Mrs. Collins. Zayn apologizes and takes a seat abruptly, glaring at Louis who’s too busy trying to muffle his laughter with his fist to care. He turns to Liam who’s giggling a little, then sends an apologetic look. Zayn smiles –he’s used to it. Definitely used to it. And hey, he’s got Liam laughing (or well, giggling) and that should count for something. He’s just gonna have to get his payback later. He makes a mental note to poke Louis extra hard during Economics.

 

One day, on a Wednesday particularly, the planets have probably aligned again (Louis’ drama-ness is seriously rubbing on him) because Liam sort of blurted out that he wouldn’t mind if Zayn stayed back and watched him for practice. See, Zayn was talking about how he feels weird sitting in the library or in a park and stare at people, for the sake of the elective class he picked, which was art, to draw them without asking for their permission. It felt like he’s invading their privacy and he seriously feels like some sort of creep, no matter how innocent his intentions would be. So, Liam, being such a good sport, told him he wouldn’t mind getting drawn by Zayn.

Zayn could come over and watch during practice and draw him as much as he wanted to. Or even any time. Liam told him he doesn’t mind at all. Zayn had blinked at him then he ducked his head for two seconds to calm himself enough to reply, “That’d be great.” Liam grins at him and pats him by the shoulder. “You’re really talented Zayn, I’d honestly be honoured.” Zayn chuckles and shoves Liam lightly. “Dork,” he teases. Liam shrugs and turns his back to take down notes.

 

Louis coos as silently as he could. Zayn flicks his forehead.

 

*

 

“He asked you out.”

“He didn’t.”

“It’s _basically_ asking you out.”

“It’s for art, _Lewis_. I’m literally just gonna draw him and then go.”

“ _I’m so honoured to let you draw me, Zayn_. Dude, he’s hitting on you.”

“He’s just a dork like that, shut up, Louis! You know what, enough about me. Let’s talk about you and your sudden favour of daddy kinks, I’m thinking---“

“This conversation is over, _goodbye_.”

 

*

 

Thursday rolls over into Friday and Zayn is a wreck. Louis had been trying to help him to calm the fuck down, because geeze, he said it himself -he was just gonna go over to the gym, take a seat and draw. Zayn feels kinda nervous though –this is kinda the first time him and Liam would be meeting outside of their English class. It was kinda exciting too, but more than anything, nerve-wrecking. He finally closes his locker and waves Louis off. He huffs, running his fingers through his hair for a bit before finally bunching himself up together to walk over to the gym. He arrives with the sound of sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor and the hushed chatter of the team.

 

 He takes a seat on one of the bleachers –no one had seemed to notice him which was great. He takes out a brown sketchpad –it looked kinda used, but the cover is left untouched. Zayn can’t figure out what to put on the front honestly, even though he’s half-way through the sketchpad already. He turns the pages and stops on a blank one. He pulls out a pen from him jeans and starts looking for a familiar face in the team.

 

Liam is wearing a black shirt and pair of red basketball shorts. His rubber shoes are squeaking against the floor as he does a quick lay-up. The ball swoops through the basket and a blonde with blue eyes bumps his fist on his. Liam’s eyes crinkle as he chuckles a bit. Zayn captures the moment –letting it seep in his head as his hand starts moving. The same blonde kinda points out at Zayn and Zayn doesn’t mind. Liam is talking to him and the young man nods, then he’s poking Liam’s side. Liam glares a bit –not really angry or anything, just that ‘Oh hey, stop it’ kind of thing. They both laugh then the whistle blows.

 

They start warming up then after awhile, they start doing some rounds on hoops and dribbling. Practice goes on like that for two hours and Zayn does his best to catch up. His hand is rapidly scribbling through page after page as Zayn’s head looks up for a few second, then quickly ducking down again to look at what he’s working on. He’s got scribbles now of Liam standing, jumping, crouching low, holding up his hands, shooting and everything else. He’s got a few sketches of just Liam’s eyes, or just his hands, sometimes his feet and a few of just his face. He stares at what he’s done and feels satisfied. This’ll probably do for human studies.

 

Liam approaches him after showering with a blonde trailing behind him –and he smells exactly like that time during English. “Can I see?” he asks. Zayn shakes his head. “Not for now. Maybe some other time.” Liam then nods, understanding albeit looking a bit disappointed. “He’s Niall by the way. Best mate,” he gestures at Niall behind him.

Zayn nods, and then holds out a hand. Niall’s got a good grip and they smile at each other. They all go home together that chilly night, with Liam at the middle as they talk about whatever they could think of. Autumn is rolling by between their spaces as it closes into winter in maybe a month or two. Zayn can’t help but feel the space between them will close in as well.

 

 

*

 

Weeks are passing by quickly, like how the leaves on the trees are also just as quickly falling on all over the school grounds, making golden seas to stir through. Students are now usually coming in with scarves, thicker jackets than the ones they wore during the first week and sometimes beanies too, matching the growing bags under their eyes as midterms are approaching.

 

As they walked back home one Tuesday, Louis nudges Zayn. “Maybe you should ask him to tutor you? Or at least study with you?” He suggests. Zayn was talking to Louis how yes, he was happy with how their friendship was going. They’re saying hi to each other every time they see each other. Zayn told him about the whole practice thing and that he showed Liam the drawings a week later. Liam was absolutely astounded and gave Zayn a smile he couldn’t even fathom how to draw.

 

He felt a bit poetic describing to Louis exactly what he saw. Louis doesn’t make fun of him or anything. He just looks at Zayn with those fond eyes Zayn knows all too well. “Yes, maybe I’m a little in love, I admit,” Zayn ducks his head for a bit. Louis laughs softly and pats his best friend’s back. “I can’t help it, he’s just,” his hands move around as he is unable to find the word to describe Liam. Louis just nods as he gives up.

 

In other words, everything is great but Zayn wants a little more. He wants to actually hold Liam’s hand and see if they fit together. He wants to check if those lips are as soft as they look. He wants to find out if his arms could wrap all the way around Liam’s body. He just really wants Liam.

 

“Just ask, Zayn. It’s not gonna hurt. You’re good friends with him now, aren’t you?” Zayn nods. “Then go. Just ask. If he turns you down, then you’re just gonna have to spend time with good ‘ol Tommo,” Louis says, as he shakes Zayn’s shoulders a bit. The other grins sheepishly then nods again. “Fine,” he mumbles, as if trying to sound like he won’t do it –but he will. Louis’ is right, Zayn thinks. He at least needs to try.  

 

*

 

“Yeah sure, what time should we meet up?”

 

Zayn is still too shocked to actually reply. He caught up with Liam after class –so they’re in the hallway, with a twenty-minute break, usually for students to eat, sleep a bit and catch up with homework due later or sometimes, just like this –to talk.  Liam’s looking at him with expectant eyes and Zayn snaps out of the trance as quickly as he could. “Maybe- Maybe tomorrow? After school. We can go to mine, or yours. I don’t know,” he laughs nervously after that. He definitely didn’t think this through. Or well, he didn’t really imagine any scenarios if Liam were to say yes.

 

 

“I think yours would be great,” Liam then answers, with a smile forming on his lips. Zayn nods. “Yeah, great. Tomorrow then. My house, after school. We can go together if you want?” Liam frowns a bit, and gives an apologetic look, “Oh, wait. I actually have practice tomorrow. We can still study, but I might be a bit late, if that’s alright?” Zayn then nods, “Oh yeah, that’s fine,” he hands out his phone, “Put in your number and I’ll text you my address.” Liam nods, taps in his number and runs down the hall to catch up with his teammates while Zayn tries to catch his breath.

 

Zayn looks at his phone, just staring at the screen. ‘Liam Payne’ it says. He has Liam’s number now, and yeah, okay, maybe they won’t be able to walk together but he has Liam’s number now anyway. He makes sure not to forget to text his address later.

 

*

 

“I don’t understand why you’re fussing over what to wear when he’s just gonna take it off of you.” Louis is on Zayn’s bed, currently eating a cup of custard. He’s got his legs crossed, with a face that could probably care less about what Zayn had picked out. It’s not that he didn’t want to help but, Zayn really underrates himself too much. He literally would look good in anything. He could probably wrap a handkerchief around his neck, put over a leather jacket on a suit, wear ugg boots or crocs and not shave for two weeks and _still_ look hotter than maybe 99% of the populace. According to Louis’ statistics anyway.

 

“ _Because_ , Louis, he’s not! We’re just gonna study,” Zayn turns to him –a bit flushed. He holds up two shirts –one with a batman print, the other being a red Henley. Louis picks out the red Henley. “Not too casual, but not too formal. And makes you look proper fit.” Zayn then smiles. “Thank you.”

 

“But seriously, he’s just gonna take it off you.”

 

Zayn throws the batman shirt at Louis’ face.

 

*

 

The doorbell rings, and Safaa’s the one who answers the door. She asks what this certain fit bloke is doing here and when he tells her he’s here to study with Zayn, her eyes go a bit wide. Zayn’s climbing down the stairs and quickly goes to the door. “Oh hey, you’re here. You didn’t text,” he says –a bit out of breath. Liam looks like he always did –just a simple shirt and jeans and his sneakers. For some reason though, Zayn is a bit overwhelmed on how good he looks. “Oh yeah, kinda slipped my mind. Went straight here after practice,” Liam grins. Zayn smiles back then, eyes Safaa. She giggles her way out and back to the couch. He rolls his eyes and quickly steps aside. “Come on then, my room’s upstairs. You can take off your shoes and put it in there,” he points at the side. Liam does so, neatly placing his shoes aside, and trails behind Zayn.

 

Trisha makes her way downstairs as well, just as Zayn’s about to take Liam up. She smiles at Liam, “Oh hello, Liam right?” Liam is a bit surprised, but he smiles back and nods. “That’s me,” he says softly. She chuckles a bit and winks, saying, “Zayn may or may not have mentioned you a few times so, don’t be too surprised, dear.” Zayn automatically looked like he was in physical pain –maybe half-constipated. “Mom,” he whines. She grins and giggles a bit, then steps aside. “Alright, don’t stay up too late, boys. But if Liam needs to stay over, that’s fine.” Zayn just nods and quickly takes Liam up.

 

They enter his room then he sighs, “Don’t listen to her or any of them, I swear.” Liam shakes his head and smiles, placing a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “It’s cool, man, no big deal. I may have talked about you to Niall for a bit, if that makes you feel any better.” Zayn looks at him –like really, looks at him, eyes a bit blown and curious about the statement. Liam is looking back, honest and unshaken by Zayn’s quiet response for a few seconds, until he lets go and fiddles with his shirt. The situation’s getting awkward so they try focusing on what they’re really here for.

 

 Liam is already observing the room though –noticing the walls weren’t just plainly painted. “I did them. I painted my own room, if you’re wondering. Which took me about a year to convince my mom I wasn’t gonna destroy my room,” Zayn says casually with a grin. Liam then turns his head to Zayn, “Seriously? Dude, this is sick.” Zayn blushes and is taking out notebooks and their English book out of his bag. Liam goes over and takes a seat beside him. “Thanks,” Zayn whispers and Liam smiles. They look at each other again for a moment, before both of them had to look away.

 

Studying. _Right._

 

Studying consisted of Zayn kind of correcting Liam for the first half –then they give up entirely, taking a break to watch Ironman 2, then going back to studying again.

 

“Oh, but don’t you think it’s a Haiku? I mean, it does follow the two juxtapose thing.” Zayn tries then, Liam is laughing a bit. “Honestly, Zayn, I don’t think you ever needed my help. You already got this,” he says. Zayn then fiddles with the corners of his notebook then sighs. He takes a breath. Might as well, right?

 

“To be honest?” He starts, Liam takes note of the sudden change of atmosphere. He looks at Zayn, as Zayn is trying to look anywhere but at him. “English is actually my favourite subject. And, I only asked you,” he looks up. He’s at loss for words for a moment –he never noticed how close they were. Liam’s face is inches away from his –his throat hitches, his breath gets caught up and he feels a bit light-headed. It feels like the first time he saw Liam again. But he needs to say it –he just needs to say it and get this over with.

 

“I only asked you, so that I could talk to you. I really, _really_ like you, Liam. For awhile now. Sorry for kind of lying, I never really meant---“ he’s caught off with soft lips catching the words he never got to say –but not minding at all. He breathes in deeply as his eyes shut with his shoulders tensing for awhile, then relaxing a few moments later. His hands find their way around Liam’s jaw –pulling him closer because _fuck_ , this is all he ever wanted. Liam being _this close,_ with their mouths moving along together. Liam’s clutching to the bed and Zayn’s waist, as he brushes his tongue on Zayn’s bottom lip –eliciting a quiet moan from him. They pull away from each other –but letting their foreheads rest on one another, not wanting to be too far apart.

 

“Beautiful,” Liam says. Zayn smiles –all teeth, with his tongue pushing behind them a bit. “That was the first thing I thought when I saw you. Like, three years ago,” Liam confesses. And Zayn bites his lips to keep himself from smiling any wider. They’re both blushing furiously but nothing feels wrong, nothing at all. “I got to know you, and I was right.” He kisses Zayn again –just a quick one on the lips to add, _“You are beautiful.”_  Zayn surges forward, letting his tongue roam on Liam’s mouth now as if to say ‘thank you’ and ‘you are also beautiful.’

 

(That night, Zayn finds out their hands do fit together perfectly.)

 

*

 

“Can both of you quit it,” Louis whines. Niall is too busy eating his burger to actually care. Zayn was giggling about something Liam whispered, then he’s whispering something back which made Liam giggle as well. It was horrifyingly disgusting on how they couldn’t get enough of each other. “You’re both being couple-y and awful, there are people trying to eat here.” Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re being quite dramatic, Louis. Just because you still haven’t gotten into Mr.---“ Louis shoves a forkful of salad to Zayn’s mouth. “Liam could you please shut your boyfriend’s face that would be lovely,” he says, his smile quite contrasting to how pissed he actually looked. Liam just laughs, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn leans in, and sighs softly, contended on how this year was turning out. Louis finally eats peacefully then, Niall pipes out.

 

“Wait, wait. Louis fancies the new Economics teacher? The one with the curly hair and sometimes wears these really ridiculous headscarves or something---”

“His headscarves are quite fashionable; shut your face, Horan.”

And their days go on like that. With Louis complaining, Niall a bit late from time to time and Liam laughing, while his hands are secure around Zayn.

 

Zayn could live with that, just like this.

 

 

*


End file.
